


道歉者与被道歉者

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho





	道歉者与被道歉者

“对……对不起！”  
低着头不敢去与抱着胳膊压住怒火的甲贺忍蛙对视，小智犹豫了好久才说出抱歉的话语。  
“真的对不起……”  
对面匿在洞阴处的甲贺忍蛙完全没有回应，一双猩红的眸子死死盯住因为仅套了件单薄的背心而瑟瑟发抖的少年。  
“是我的错……别生气……”  
再次开口，小智的声音却被洞外的炸雷声掩过，些许雨丝飘进潮湿的山洞。甲贺忍蛙自然很喜欢这种阴冷的天气，但是对于坐在甲贺忍蛙对面的甲贺忍蛙自己的训练家就完全不一样了。  
“别生气了……我都道过歉了……”  
小智的声音明显夹杂着不满。

“ge kkou.”  
一枚冰冷的水手里剑嵌入小智脸旁的岩壁里，擦过的气流瞬间划破了小智的脸。  
甲贺忍蛙只是动了动爪尖。  
“还要我怎样你才能原谅我……”  
小智第一次面对着如此任性的甲贺忍蛙，而自己甚至不知道是因为什么激怒了自己的甲贺忍蛙。  
“kkou.”  
又是一枚对准小智脖颈的水手里剑插进了石缝－－这次小智只是被擦破了皮。  
“哇啊！”  
由于被伴着巨大的雷声飞过来的水手里剑吓到，小智本能的做出了最习惯的举动－－  
扑进了甲贺忍蛙怀里。

意识到在甲贺忍蛙暴怒的状态下与甲贺忍蛙贸然肢体接触完全是送死的举动，小智干脆蜷起身子止不住地发抖，紧紧咬着牙等着甲贺忍蛙爪中的水手里剑落下。  
离得如此近，小智甚至连雨丝被压缩成锋利的刀片的吱吱声都听的一清二楚。  
“kkou ga.”  
刺耳的吱吱声消失，小智胆战心惊的睁开眼睛抬头，却直接对上了甲贺忍蛙的双眼。  
在一阵水涡后，甲贺忍蛙的外形变得更像小智了些。  
“你干什么……我不允许……不要！”  
四肢突然被甲贺忍蛙擒住，大脑被胡乱粗暴的翻找一般的剧痛让小智阵阵惨叫，生理泪水不住的滴落下来－－  
是甲贺忍蛙在利用羁绊共享小智的记忆－－以更粗暴的方式。  
“不要……不……停下……”  
由于大脑被剧烈的折磨，小智已经在半分钟前就开始失禁了，短裤上浸出的水印大小恰好代表了小智所承受的痛苦。  
几乎是从记事起到现在的所有记忆都被甲贺忍蛙一一分拣出来，使它们同时呈现在自己眼前，小智痛不欲生的瞪大失神的双眼，想要减轻一些疼痛感。  
“呃……”  
突然被放下来，小智重重摔在地上，浑身的衣物已经被汗浸透，而短裤则是被另一种液体所浸透。  
“kkou？”  
“我错了……”  
几乎是立刻回答，小智不由自主的颤抖着，甚至没法停下。  
小智再次失禁。  
“kkou？”  
“是……是昨天比赛的事……”  
没有再传来巨大的压迫感或者是大脑的挤压感。  
“对不起……没有关注到……你的状态……明明是我擅自让你……上场……”

仿佛自己的记忆才是被触发那个的一样，甲贺忍蛙回想起来了昨天那不快的事情，心颤了一下。  
明明是自己状态不好才险些害小智拿不到徽章，这样的自己有什么资格让小智关心？有什么资格“惩罚”小智呢？  
甲贺忍蛙这样想着，解掉了羁绊。  
听着小智的道歉，甲贺忍蛙觉得道歉的应该是自己才对。  
“ge.”  
艰难的翻过身，小智的胸口猛烈的起伏着－－甲贺忍蛙刚刚几乎下了死手。  
“不生……我的气吧……”  
甲贺忍蛙自责的走出洞口，站在雨里想要清醒清醒。  
错的明明都是自己，小智却把所有过错全都背了下来来让自己好受。

转身回到山洞，甲贺忍蛙把已经昏过去了的小智抱到自己怀里，轻轻咬上了小智已经苍白的嘴唇。  
“嗯唔……啊……亲我了呢……是原谅的意思……吗？”  
同样艰难的扯出一个转瞬即逝的笑容，小智毕竟也只是小孩子，那样几乎要撕碎小智的痛苦已经榨干了小智最后一丝力气。  
“ge kkou.”  
点点头，甲贺忍蛙表示自己才是那个需要道歉的，轻轻吻了吻小智。  
“你道什么歉……”  
一句话比一句话虚弱，小智连呼吸都变得薄弱起来。  
“kkou……”  
伸出蛙爪轻轻堵住小智还想再说什么的嘴，甲贺忍蛙盯着小智疑惑的眼神，很快便后悔又自责的别开视线。

“我对不起你啊，小智。”  
这样想着，甲贺忍蛙完全不敢去想小智刚刚会有多痛。轻轻触碰着小智脸上的血痕，甲贺忍蛙怎么想也完全不敢面对小智－－本是自己的状态不对，又如何去怪罪小智让自己上场呢？  
“真的……对不……”  
“吵死了……”  
小智挺起身子扑进甲贺忍蛙怀里，略带不快的嘟囔着。  
“啊啊……听的到的么……”  
语气中满是歉意，甲贺忍蛙爱怜的搂着虚弱的小智，瞥了一眼外面恶劣的天气，便把小智搂的更紧了些。  
“好冷……”  
小智开始后悔一开始时忘记穿外套，当然也不可能料到会出现刚刚的一幕，导致现在小智连哆嗦的力气都没有了。  
“很冷吗。”  
“废话……”  
小智抬头看了甲贺忍蛙一眼。由于甲贺忍蛙的皮肤温度本来就低，小智被甲贺忍蛙抱在怀里几乎要冻死了。  
“稍微让身子稍微暖和一下……kkou？”  
甲贺忍蛙猜小智理解了。  
“怎样啊……”  
小智一头雾水的看着甲贺忍蛙，完全不知道甲贺忍蛙什么意思。

“和我交尾。”  
交尾的概念伴随着水涡的旋起灌入小智脑中，震惊的小智立刻反应过来，却无力去挣开甲贺忍蛙的臂弯。  
“别吧……我这个状态……会死的……”  
小智宁可冻死也不想去体验这种身体状态下和甲贺忍蛙的交尾。  
“我会注意轻一点的……以示歉意……ga？”  
“唔……嗯。”  
不敢去想拒绝甲贺忍蛙会有什么后果，小智只好点头同意。

洞外依旧是电闪雷鸣，小智记得晚上有看宝可梦中心的天气预报，整晚都是暴雨。  
“我记得……这种天气……你很喜欢吧。”  
一便在甲贺忍蛙的帮助下脱衣服，一便试图岔开话题，小智稍微感到了些许不自在。  
“kkou.”  
一眼看出小智在拖延时间，甲贺忍蛙一方面觉得小智不信任自己，另一方面却觉得自己不值得小智去信任。  
只是自己一厢情愿的喜欢小智罢了。  
小智根本只是把自己当做同伴来看罢了。  
这样想着的甲贺忍蛙完全忘记了一件事－－  
羁绊形态下的自己，与小智的精神是共通的。  
“哪里有……我也很喜欢你啊。”  
露出笑容，小智蛮开心的靠在甲贺忍蛙胸口，却让甲贺忍蛙不忍心再轻举妄动什么。  
轻轻点着小智的额头，甲贺忍蛙缓缓把蛙爪张开贴在小智脸上，感受着爪上传来的异常柔软的触感。  
“喜欢。”  
本是夹杂着歉意与后悔的吻却被甲贺忍蛙赋予了完全相反的意义。略带狠意的咬着小智发白的嘴唇，甲贺忍蛙出乎小智意料的强硬姿态让小智一时愣住。  
“唔你好过分……”  
舔着被咬红的嘴唇，小智的眼角又开始湿润起来，望着罪魁祸首的眼神一半是求饶一半是埋怨。  
“还冷吗？”  
伸爪去安抚怀里赤裸着的不住发抖的小智，甲贺忍蛙很识趣的把自己胯下炽热的东西探了出来，使小智正好用双腿夹住它。  
“呜噫！”  
小智紧紧搂住甲贺忍蛙的腰，拼命的摇着头。  
“不要吗……”  
甲贺忍蛙嘟囔了一句，却也只是甩着舌头裹住小智，希望小智能暖和些。  
“不是的啦！上次……上次在宝可梦中心的时候，不是有交尾之前的……那个嘛！”  
“小智想要那个啊。”  
甲贺忍蛙不好意思的挠挠头，表示忘记用羁绊了解小智的内心想法了。  
“那来吧。”  
甲贺忍蛙坐在石头上微微岔开双腿，伸爪简单的安慰了一下自己胯下硬到不行的肉棒后，示意小智跪下。  
“你这家伙的尺寸……真的很讨厌。”  
趴在甲贺忍蛙两腿之间，小智的鼻子顶在甲贺忍蛙搏动的肉棒上，嗅着上面特有的蛙腥味。  
“对小智来说原来很讨厌吗。”  
确实有些困扰，甲贺忍蛙足足将近二十厘米的肉棒在上次交尾的时候就已经引发过小智的不满－－  
这次也一样。  
“啊？我不是……不是那个意思。你这个尺寸要整个吞下去或者坐下去的时候，会很痛的。”  
见甲贺忍蛙又在曲解自己的意思，小智干脆放弃解释，草草说了几句便伸舌用舌苔刮着甲贺忍蛙的肉棒。  
“唔，了解了。”  
一边玩弄着小智的头发，一边享受着小智给自己口交的快感。甲贺忍蛙承认，自己很满足于和自己训练家之间的这种暧昧的关系。  
“唔嗯……有东西流出来了啦……咸咸的。”  
甲贺忍蛙无意中已经被小智湿热柔软的口腔刺激的流了些许前列腺液。  
“舔干净哦。”  
胡乱的点着头，小智张大嘴含住甲贺忍蛙的肉棒，闭上眼睛去认真的吮吸。  
“这种事情，下回想的话开口说就可以了。”  
“嗯嗯……”  
小智出奇乖巧的服侍着甲贺忍蛙，柔软的舌头轻轻裹住口腔中不断搏动的肉棒，细致的舔去上面黏稠的液体。  
甲贺忍蛙相当满足的按着小智的脑袋，开始了慢速的抽插。  
“嗯啊……别闹……甲贺忍蛙……”  
甲贺忍蛙每一次挺入都能恰好顶到小智喉咙根部，脖颈上方的肿痛感带来了更多的羞耻感。  
“嘘，要来了。”

乳白色的液体瞬间灌满了小智的喉咙，迫使小智吐出了甲贺忍蛙的肉棒。  
“咳……咳呜……”  
些许精液从小智合不拢的嘴角喷出来，小智慌忙伸出双手去接，最后接满了一捧。  
“喝掉。”  
带着一丝强迫的语气，甲贺忍蛙说出口就后悔了。  
就算自己不说，小智也绝对会喝的。  
咽下口中剩余的精液，小智把手捧到嘴边，仰头将手中的液体一饮而尽。  
“呼啊……暖和多了。”  
胸口起伏的速度慢了下来，小智挥起手，用手背擦了擦嘴角，充满活力的望着甲贺忍蛙。  
“我以为你会……”  
捏了捏小智的脸，甲贺忍蛙蛮自责的没好意思再说下去，只是抱起小智，分开了小智的双腿。小智自然明白甲贺忍蛙的意思，便岔开腿等着甲贺忍蛙的动作。  
“虽然做过，不过也是上个月的事了，就是宝可梦中心的那次。”  
甲贺忍蛙将唾液涂满爪子，缓缓揉着小智的后穴处，有意的放松着小智。  
“和你交尾……唔不要提了。”  
小智害羞了。  
甲贺忍蛙连眼睛都不用抬都能猜到小智正在回忆当时的事情。那时自己刚刚开始喜欢小智，而急不可耐的甲贺忍蛙那晚就和小智进行了第一次交尾。  
很明显给小智留下的不是什么好印象。  
“这次……就当是赔礼道歉了。”  
甲贺忍蛙没再说什么，轻轻探进了第一根爪指。

压着小智的穴肉，甲贺忍蛙听着小智一阵阵的呻吟，忍不住加重了力道。  
“啊……啊！不要……快住手啊啊……”  
说到底小智还是小孩子，仅仅两三分钟后穴就已经被甲贺忍蛙调教的又松又软。  
两根爪指分开小智的穴口，甲贺忍蛙恨不得立刻就中出了怀里的十岁少年，却碍于刚刚的话而放慢了速度。  
“喂喂……慢一点……”  
牙关紧咬，小智的后穴被甲贺忍蛙一点点挤开，直到小智一身冷汗的靠着甲贺忍蛙的腹部坐在甲贺忍蛙腿间。  
“好长……顶到胃了啦！”  
“顶到胃你现在就不会这么悠闲地靠着我了。”  
小智哑口无言，双手胡乱的挥着，最后反环在了甲贺忍蛙脖颈上。  
“想要……”  
小智暂时放弃抵抗了，甲贺忍蛙不断给自己灌输的欲望已经让肉棒兴奋了起来，便干脆顺着甲贺忍蛙不去做多余的阻拦。  
“嗯啊啊啊……甲贺忍蛙……”  
欲望和痛感以及羞耻感被甲贺忍蛙故意用羁绊放大，让小智失神的惨叫着－－尽管甲贺忍蛙只是非常轻的揉着自己与小智的交合处。  
“羁绊不是这么用的……呜……”  
甲贺忍蛙还没加速，小智就已经高潮了两次，哪一次却也没有射精。精液被甲贺忍蛙捏住尿道死死憋回的痛苦与耻辱不断的刺激着小智。  
“玩过头了，对不起。”  
让小智释放出来，甲贺忍蛙看着沉默不语不愿与自己对视的小智，感觉又要和自己闹别扭。  
“明明应该是让你享受的过程……”  
退出了小智的身体，甲贺忍蛙有一万个道歉堵在喉咙里，哪一个却也说不出来。小智则抱着胳膊蹒跚着与甲贺忍蛙保持距离，一人一蛙的重新回到了一开始的位置上。  
“真是的……那就让我享受啊！太过分了！”  
小智埋怨着甲贺忍蛙，也不好再开口说再来一次。  
“真是的……再做一次。”  
羞耻的开口提出来这种色情的要求，小智觉得自己简直丢死人了。  
“你要嫌烦不做也可以的……毕竟唔……”  
“嘘。”  
堵住小智的嘴，甲贺忍蛙看着满脸潮红的小智，站起身来把小智抱到了石头上，自己则埋下头去，一口咬住了小智还未软下去的肉棒。  
“呜噫！不要！”  
无助的蹬着腿，小智弯下腰紧紧抱着甲贺忍蛙的脑袋，双腿在胡乱蹬了一阵后也趋于平静，死死扣在甲贺忍蛙后背上。  
“不要嘛甲贺忍蛙……咬的好痛的。”  
乖乖趴在甲贺忍蛙身上，小智连大气都不敢出，虽然来自胯下巨大的快感已经快要击溃小智了。甲贺忍蛙倒是蛮认真的含着小智的肉棒，舌头飘在外面一甩一甩的表示着开心。  
“小智好了么？”  
吐着舌头完全放弃了抵抗，小智大脑一片浑浊，很快就在甲贺忍蛙的诱引下再次射了出来。  
“唔……”  
刚要开口拒绝尚未满足的甲贺忍蛙，小智便想起是自己先提的再做一次，自然没理由再去拒绝。  
看出了小智在犹豫，甲贺忍蛙咽掉口中小智腥味很淡的精液，按住小智的肩膀把小智压在了冰凉的石头上。  
“啊，我配合你就是了……”  
乖巧的岔开双腿盘在甲贺忍蛙腰部，小智闭上眼睛等着被贯穿的一刹那。

伸出爪子贴在小智腹部，爪指顺着小智腹部好看的弧线一路滑下去－－小智和甲贺忍蛙胡闹的时候，甲贺忍蛙往往会以这种方式一招制胜，也因此小智总是会对向着自己腹部的侵犯做出最敏感的举动。  
“嗯啊……甲贺忍蛙你……住……手……”  
从小智嘴里几乎听不到完整的句子了，甲贺忍蛙一遍一遍的抚摸小智光滑的腹部，不时轻轻揉动小智胸前两粒粉红色的乳头，如此大的刺激早已击溃了小智。  
“不……你快做啊……别再……别再碰了……”  
满脸泪水的喘着气，小智惨叫着哀求甲贺忍蛙直接操自己。  
“做做前戏会让身体更放松的。”  
掐上小智的腰，甲贺忍蛙都能看到小智眼底的绝望，下一秒就是小智凄惨的叫声。  
彻底瘫在石头上，小智已经没有任何力气去反抗甲贺忍蛙，就算甲贺忍蛙把小智扔出山洞小智都不会去抗拒。  
“还有多余的力气么？夹好。”  
撑在小智肩膀旁边，甲贺忍蛙兴致勃勃的挺着肉棒，打算给小智一次极致的交尾体验。小智则大脑一边空白的盯着甲贺忍蛙，全身无力的感觉让小智开始打哈欠。  
“乖，交完尾就陪你睡。”  
顶开小智的穴口，甲贺忍蛙全部进入小智的体内都没什么阻碍，小智也没感到什么痛苦或难受。示意小智收缩后穴，甲贺忍蛙让整根肉棒完全没入小智的穴内，使小智的屁股紧挨着甲贺忍蛙的肌肤。  
“小智的肠道好软……再收紧一点，感觉的到我在搏动吗？”  
努力夹紧甲贺忍蛙的肉棒，小智真的能感受的到甲贺忍蛙肉棒上血管的搏动，莫名的羞耻感油然而生。不愿多说话，小智哭着搂住甲贺忍蛙的脖子，任凭甲贺忍蛙对自己做什么流氓的行为。  
“啊嗯……好粗……”  
小智又疼又爽的咬住嘴唇，满脸红晕的把脸贴在甲贺忍蛙冰凉的肩膀上降温。  
甩甩舌头，甲贺忍蛙满足的看着小智爽翻了的模样，高兴的沿着小智肠道的形状摸索着小智的前列腺。  
“你干嘛……”  
小智敏感的挺起腰，腹部的不适感并没有减轻。  
“嘘，我找到了。”

把小智整个抱在怀里，甲贺忍蛙分开小智的双腿，让小智靠着自己保持着交合的状态。准确的顶到小智肠道里略微硬实的那一点，甲贺忍蛙便只听得见小智的淫叫。  
“哇啊！嗯嗯嗯！”  
小智被刺激的瞬间射精，仅仅几股白浊便消耗掉了小智剩余的体力。  
“才一次。你看外面雨多大，晚上睡觉多没意思。”  
半强迫的要求着小智继续，甲贺忍蛙明显用羁绊感受到了小智的抵触。  
“开玩笑的啦……又放在心上。”  
让小智夹紧自己的腰，甲贺忍蛙顺便把小智转了个面，让小智面对着自己。舌头托住的屁股，甲贺忍蛙腾出两只爪子来，动作轻柔的捏开小智的嘴，把爪指慢慢探了进去。  
“嗯唔……唔……”  
不清楚甲贺忍蛙的用意，小智天真的吸吮着口中圆润的爪尖，舌头轻轻触碰薄薄的蛙蹼。  
“嗯啊啊……哈……”  
小智被捏开嘴吐出爪指，甲贺忍蛙沾满小智唾液的蛙爪又贴上了小智胸口。两根爪指揉搓着小智粉嫩的乳头，甲贺忍蛙看着小智红透了的耳根，知道这样子会让小智的羞耻心爆棚，便故意减轻了力道。  
“别揉那里……好痒好痛……”  
小智的声音变得软糯无比，夹紧甲贺忍蛙肉棒的嫩穴也突然松垮，甲贺忍蛙见状便点到为止的收了爪子。

“交尾的感觉怎么样？”  
甲贺忍蛙抱着小智慢速的抽插，小智则配合着甲贺忍蛙的一抽一插而富有节奏的淫叫着。  
“嗯嗯……很爽……啊……不要停……”  
听到满意的回复，甲贺忍蛙故意使坏的停了下来，甚至拔出了小智体内自己的肉棒。  
“啊啊……插进去……”  
失神的呼喊着，小智的穴口一开一合，仿佛邀请着甲贺忍蛙一般。  
“小智。”  
稍微让小智从情欲中挣脱出来了一会儿，甲贺忍蛙甩起舌头蹭掉小智溅出来的口水，关切把小智放下来换了个舒服的姿势。  
“干嘛啦。”  
刚刚被甲贺忍蛙略粗鲁的动作撞疼了的小智明显一脸的不高兴，更不愿承认自己很享受于和甲贺忍蛙的交尾。  
“不想说的话，就干脆不要想。被我听到的话我可会直接说出来的。”  
瞬间脸红了一个度，小智才知道自己和甲贺忍蛙之间建下的羁绊已经深到甲贺忍蛙可以直接读到自己在想的事情。正胡思乱想的时候，小智纤细的脚踝突然被一把捏住，冰凉的触感着实吓了小智一跳。  
“不要突然这样子。”  
撇撇嘴，小智除此之外没再抱怨什么，便默许了甲贺忍蛙动作的继续。  
“kkou～”  
被进入的时候突然蛙叫了一声，小智惊慌失措的捂住嘴，疑惑的望着甲贺忍蛙。  
“啊？”  
甲贺忍蛙也有点懵，看着身下被自己折腾的不成样子的小智，不把原因归在羁绊的加深上也说不过去。  
“是我们之间关系更深了一步的证明呢。”  
这样安慰着小智，甲贺忍蛙心情也不错的慢下速度，欣赏着小智高潮的样子。舌头卷起小智的肉棒开始上下撸动起来，身下的双重刺激已经让小智激动到说不出话了。  
“这样子舒服吧。”  
“kkou……ge kkou……”  
小智的脸已经红的不能再红了，发现自己完全说不出人类的话的小智羞耻心已经爆棚，更别说自己的隐私部位以及身体都在被玩弄着，换做谁都受不住。

继续操着小智柔软的穴肉，甲贺忍蛙一进一出都带着淫荡的吸水声，每一次甲贺忍蛙完全没入小智体内时小智都会不由自主的蛙叫起来。  
“哦嗯……ge kkou……”  
终于发出了一声正常的呻吟，小智看着又一次拔出肉棒的甲贺忍蛙，不知所以的歪了歪脑袋。  
“我一次还没射，你都射了几次了。”  
指了指小智胸前的精渍，甲贺忍蛙松开舌头，看着小智依旧挺立的肉棒，玩心大发的伸爪握住。  
“好凉！”  
惨叫一声，小智瞬间软了一半下去，却被甲贺忍蛙重新套弄到硬起来。蛙爪轻轻刮着小智浅粉红的龟头，小智已经舒服的弓起腰，牙齿不住地打颤。  
“一起来一次？”  
跨坐在小智身上，甲贺忍蛙主动的把一人一蛙的肉棒贴到一起，带着笑亲了小智一口。  
“你自己看看嘛你的尺寸……又大又粗你还好意思和我交尾。”  
比了比长度和粗细，小智发现自己在哪方面都比不过甲贺忍蛙，便赌气的握住两根肉棒上下套弄着。  
“当然要比小智大才能满足小智，松手吧，我来。”  
捏着小智的乳头，甲贺忍蛙灵活的用舌头缠住两根肉棒，如同飞机杯一样高速的撸动起来。  
“啊啊你的舌头……好舒服……”  
被完全撸到高潮，小智和甲贺忍蛙一起射了出来。很是开心的张开手掌摩擦甲贺忍蛙的肉棒尖端，小智成功刺激的甲贺忍蛙又射了一次。  
“嘿嘿，没想到吧。”  
舔舔手掌上的精液，小智丝毫不在乎的埋下头去，也舔干净了甲贺忍蛙的肉棒。  
甲贺忍蛙看着如此乖巧的服侍自己的小智，觉得不让小智也享受一次对小智来说不公平，便示意小智翻过去趴好。  
大大的岔开双腿，把粉嫩的后穴完全留给甲贺忍蛙，小智对甲贺忍蛙充满了信任。  
“不让小智好好爽一次，就太不公平了。”  
选用了小智比较喜欢的方式－－按摩后穴，甲贺忍蛙用爪指轻轻堵在穴口处，缓缓转圈使小智本来缩紧了的后穴又重新放松。沿着穴壁外打转，甲贺忍蛙精湛的技术让小智双腿发软，口水止不住的流着。  
“啊啊……喜欢……”  
轻轻往外翻着小智柔嫩的穴肉，粉红色的肉一翻出来，小智就淫叫着颤抖。快速短暂的用爪指抽插小智软成棉花的穴口，发出噗呲噗呲的汲水声来羞辱小智，想出这些点子的甲贺忍蛙觉得自己简直坏到了极点。  
“嗯嗯……甲贺忍蛙……我还要……”  
“简单。”  
两根爪指分开小智的后穴，让小智的穴口保持张开的状态，另一只爪子摊开，慢慢让雨滴在爪心集成足有没放大的宝可梦球大小的水珠。  
“试试这个？”  
捏起水珠堵进小智的穴口，甲贺忍蛙一点一点的让水珠在小智的穴口变大，很快小智就开始喊疼了。  
“哇哦，小智能接受这么粗的啊。”比了比水珠－－现在已经是水球的大小，甲贺忍蛙惊讶于小智的能力的同时缩小了水球的体积，慢慢把水球赶进小智体内。  
“哦哦……进去了……好凉……还有一颗！不要了……”  
后穴处又被堵了一颗，最后小智足足被塞了得有十来颗小水球，穴口都快撑不住了。  
“唉？对不起啊小智……”  
看着小智明显撑不下去的样子，甲贺忍蛙有些抱歉的手忙脚乱起来。轻轻取出小智体内的一颗颗水球。直到小智瘫软的趴在自己怀里为止。  
揣测着小智的心情，估计对自己的好感又要下降几分，甲贺忍蛙感觉好对不住小智。  
“很过分唉……那样子。”  
用力捶了甲贺忍蛙几下，小智宣泄着自己的不满。  
“那趴好睡会儿？”  
好脾气的揉了揉怀里小智的脑袋，望了一眼外面的雨，甲贺忍蛙打消了冒着雨抱着小智跑回宝可梦中心的想法。  
“还不是你那副样子……害得我拉你出来道歉。”  
倔了起来，小智不听话的起身打算走掉，没走几步就摔倒在地。甲贺忍蛙也只能伸舌耐心的卷起地上没法动弹的小智，把小智搂进怀里。  
“好好好，都是我的错。”  
相当宠小智，甲贺忍蛙舍不得小智难过或生气，便把错都归到自己身上。  
“没有必要这样子……”  
反倒是小智过意不去，也不知道怎么样有逻辑性的表达自己的意思，干脆就一头扎进了甲贺忍蛙的怀里，睡了过去。  
“笨蛋一个。”  
嘟囔了一声，猜小智没听到，甲贺忍蛙小心的靠在岩壁上，也打起了盹。

“甲贺忍蛙，外面雨停了。”  
仿佛睡了很久，小智从甲贺忍蛙怀里醒过来，看了看外面，兴奋的晃着甲贺忍蛙。  
“哦。”  
还在回忆昨晚小智的样子，甲贺忍蛙揉了揉眼睛瞥了眼洞外。  
“小智昨晚好可爱呢。”  
听到这句话的小智反而委屈了起来，眼角泛潮的吸了吸鼻子。  
“干嘛总是喜欢和我交尾……还故意提起来昨晚……讨厌死了。”  
被激起昨晚记忆的小智一脸的不快，再加上起床气的影响，小智现在几乎能和甲贺忍蛙打一仗。  
“现在也挺可爱的。”  
温柔缠绵的吻了小智好久，舌头紧紧缠了小智的腰好几圈，甲贺忍蛙投入的一吻足足把小智吻到窒息。  
“唔呜……”  
小智眼角闪着泪光，支支吾吾抽噎的样子让甲贺忍蛙有了想借着早晨的机会把小智按在怀里做一次的冲动。  
“还是想干那种事……干嘛就不能有正常的关系嘛！”  
学聪明了的小智用甲贺忍蛙和自己之间的羁绊了解了甲贺忍蛙的想法，失望又憋屈的扭过了头不去看甲贺忍蛙。  
眼看着小智的好心情又要砸在自己爪心，甲贺忍蛙只好打消那个念头，自嘲的笑着递过衣服。  
“对不起啊小智。”  
帮小智穿着衣服，甲贺忍蛙任凭小智偶尔耍性子，哪怕和自己大吵一架，甲贺忍蛙也都会包容小智。  
“啊……”  
神经大条的才意识到刚刚自己的态度不好，小智沉默了一会儿，抬头主动亲上了甲贺忍蛙的嘴。

“偶尔嘴硬一下的小智，也没那么不可爱啊。是不是？”  
小智又被说的红了脸。


End file.
